Winnie, The Bright Angel
by silverwings1986
Summary: Tuck Everlasting and Charmed cross over. Jesse and his family come back to Treegap to find Winnie, only to fine her grave marker. They then go back to their old home to find a girl that looks just like Winnie! Not good a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse's POV

**Jesse's POV**

I parked outside the house that my dear Winnie once lived_. I wonder if she still lives there. Would people have noticed her? Did she leave Treegap?_ The last thought made my stomach turned. If she left Treegap I may never find her. I shook my head hard. _No! Even if she did leave I would look for. Yes; I would look for her till the day I die! Till the day I die. I will look for her till the day I die. I will love her till the day I die._

I walked up to the door of the house, hesitating before I knocked on the three times. _Please let there be some clue as to where my Winnie is._

I blonde hair women opened the door. She was wearing a black business suite, her green eyes staring at me. "Hello sir. May I help you?"

I cleared my throat, smiling kindly. "Yes. I was looking for a Miss Winnie Foster. Is she near by?" _Please. Please let her be near._

The blonde women stared at me, her face reveling surprise.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no." the women stammered. "It's just surprising someone would be looking for her after all this time."

'_After all this time'? Does that mean she isn't here?_ "So does that mean she isn't here?"

"Oh! Sorry sir." The women said. "Yes, she is in the forest."

"She's in the forest?" _She's here! My Winnie is here!_

"Yes." The women pointed to a small clear area in the forest. "Just take that trail there and you'll find her."

"Thank you so much ma'am!"

"No problem." The women turned and walked back into the house.

I took off down the trail. _Winnie! I'm coming!_ "Winnie? Winnie?"

I reached the end of the trail but I didn't find my Winnie. Just a grave marker. I walked up to the grave and took a closer look. "Winnie Foster." I read quietly to myself.

_No. she didn't wait for me. My Winnie is gone._


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there till the sun went down, staring at the grave marker. I ran my fingers over the engraved stone. I could hear the sound of crunching leaves coming behind me and knew it was Ma, Pa, and Miles. I felt Pa put his large hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jesse." He said, sounding almost as sad as I felt. Even though he was the one who tried to get Winnie to believe him when he said that drinking from the spring would give her a curse life, but I knew part of him wished she didn't listen to him, We all did.

"She didn't wait for me."

"I know Jesse. But you have to understand that she had to live her life. Waiting around for us to come back wasn't a way to do it." Ma said, trying to make me understand. I did understand. I knew she couldn't sit around waiting for me but still… I wish she waited for me. As selfish as it was I wish she would have waited.

"Let's get out of here Jess. I went up ahead and saw that the house is still holding up; on the outside at least. Let's go and see what we can save from the inside." Miles said, pulling me from the ground and pushing me ahead. I was about to turn around and say something to him about not caring about Winnie at all when I heard him whispering to Pa.

"It wouldn't do Jesse any good sitting in front of her grave and torturing himself like this." He was right. If was going to bounce back from this I had to keep myself busy with doing things that wouldn't remind me of Winnie. Like cleaning up the house. That would take my mind of her.

I sure as hell was wrong. As soon as I saw the house memories of Winnie came flooding back like a hurricane, really. There was a loud ringing in my ears as the memory of running around the yard going after fawns, catching fish, and just sitting out talking to each other. Being back at her grave marker was less painful; at least there there isn't any painful memories there. Just her…

Miles went up ahead and went into the house, but Ma and Pa stayed behind with me. Ma put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Are you ready to go in?"

"No… not just yet…" If I went in now then all I'll end up doing is feeling worse as memories of eating with her and watching her sleep flood me.

"We'll go in whenever you're ready." Pa said, patting me on the back.

But I'll never be ready.

"Ma. Pa, Jesse! Get in here! Hurry!" Miles yelled, more liked screamed, to us.

Ma, Pa, and I, without even thinking, ran full speed into the house. From what I could see the house was completely fine on the inside, furniture and all. Miles was standing in the middle of, what looked like, a living room with his back to us. I ran up next to. "Miles! What is goin-."

Ma and Pa both gasped as they came up next to us. I couldn't make a sound I couldn't believe what I was seeing but it was there right in front of me.

Winnie Foster was sleeping peacefully on a couch. Real and alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Winnie…"

"She's alive… She's here... So who the hell is under the tombstone?" Miles asked, poking Winnie in the arm.

"Miles, stop that." Pa scowled.

"I'm sorry but, I'm having a hard time believing that she drank from the spring. I thought it sunk in after she saw what was happening to our family when the man in yellow came after us." Miles said, backing away from her sleeping form.

"She did it because she loves me." I said, glaring at Winnie. "You should be happy for me."

"Jesse, I'm not saying that she doesn't love you. But after the man and what happened at the jail cell you would think she'd know better."

"Why are you trying to ruin this Miles!" I know he was still hurt from what happened with his wife and children but why was he trying to hurt me?!

"I'm not! I'm trying to understand why she would ruin her life!" Miles yelled.

"Boys! You'll wake her!" Ma hissed at us.

"Good! I want an explana-" Miles stopped as he heard a low growl come from nowhere.

"What was that?" Ma asked, looking around the room. There was nothing. The growl came again.

"Whatever it is, let's grab Winnie and get out." Pa said. We turned around to her and stopped in our tracks. There were two red creatures with horns coming from their lips. They were eyeless and had lion like claws. They didn't seem to take any notice in us. They were completely focused on Winnie.

"No!" I screamed as on charged at her. Suddenly Winnie jumped up and lunged at the creature. It let out a sickening cry before bursting into flames. I was then able to see that Bella held a dagger. The other came and jumped at her from behind, "Winnie, look out!" She spun around and threw the dagger. It went through the creature and into the wall as the creature busted into flame.

"Winnie…" I called out. She spun around, gapping at us.

"Jesse." Suddenly she was engulfed in blue and white light. Then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesse's POV**

No one dare to go near the couch. No one understood what just happened. She was there. Then those creatures were there. Then they were gone. Then she was gone.

"We should go." Miles said, though no one, not even him, made a move to leave. It was like everyone was afraid of what may happen in we even moved an inch. Of what creatures may suddenly show up. Suddenly, the bright white and blue lights returned.

"Winnie!" The light faded away to reveal not Winnie, but a man.

Tuck stepped forward. "Who are you sir?" His voice came out but a whisper, as if afraid what may hear.

"My name is Leo. I'm here to explain things… More, to show you…"

"Show us what?" Ma spoke up, stepping up next to Tuck.

"Why Winnie has become what she has become." Leo said. The blue white light started to form into what looked like a one big mass in his hand. He threw the mass of light in front of everyone. At first it just seemed to be light but then a moving image started to show. "Watch."

I looked at the image and saw that it was the night that Winnie had helped us break Ma and Pa out of jail. I had jumped onto the back of the wagon as it started to roll off. "I will love you Winnie Foster! Till the day I die!"

"What does this have to do with it?" I clutched my hand over my chest as I watched the familiar scene. I had meant that when I said it to Winnie. _I still do._

"Everything. Watch more." Leo said.

I looked back at the scene. Our wagon was out of sight and Winnie stood in the dark, tears rolling down her beautiful face. "You!" the sheriff's voice screamed. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Winnie's head snapped up. The sound of the gun going off. Winnie falling to the ground, eyes staring lifelessly as blood dripped from the side of her head.

"Winnie!" I cried out as the light faded away with the image. My whole family was still, looking at the spot that the dead image of Winnie once was. No one looked up until Leo finally spoke.

"She died that. But her death did not go in vane. She was offered a great gift. To become a Whitelighter. Although you may know our kind better as Guardian Angels." Leo explained. "With this came eternal life and the responsibility to protect innocence. Her daring efforts to save all you warrant her this opportunity which she accepted under one condition. That some other Whitelighter, other than herself, would watch over all of you and make sure that your secret was in no danger."

"Other than herself?" Ma said. "You mean, she didn't want to?"

"It would seem that way ma'am." Leo said. "She had us put someone else on you. Most likely. She didn't even know that you were returning here. She's probably giving the Whitelighter in charge of you a piece of her mind right now."

"But why?" I asked. "Why wouldn't she want to see us?" _To see me…_

"That is something that I don't know." Leo said. "You'll have to ask her." He became engulfed in the blue white light and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jesse's POV**

_Why? Why after everything this we went through all those years ago, after everything we shared, would she not want us to know that she was still in this world? _"I don't understand…"

"I think we are all confused over this matter… So much has happened in such a small amount of time." Pa said, rubbing his head. "Hopefully, Winnie will make all things clear when she comes to explain."

"You think she'll come?" Miles asked. "As far as that guy Leo's claims, Winnie doesn't want anything to do with us, if not even care about us."

"Miles, don't say such things!" Ma hissed.

I stood up from my spot on the couch and advance towards Miles. "Of course Winnie cares about us, she wouldn't have gone through all of the trouble to arrange for someone to watch over us and keep our secret safe!"

"I'm just thinking logically Jesse." Miles snapped. "If she cared so much then why didn't she watch out for us herself?"

"Because of personal issues." Everyone turned around and saw Winnie leaning against the wall. She didn't look like the dead girl that Leo showed us before. She was alive, breathing, and standing right in front of us. Everything about her was glowing except her eyes… They were positively empty…

"Winnie!" Ma pushed passed us and rushed over to Winnie throwing her arms around her. Winnie gave her a small smile, and gently hugged her back. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see you!"

"Thank you." Winnie released her. Everyone else in the room seemed to have noticed that Winnie didn't say she was happy to see her as well. "Now, I believe you wanted answers for what has happened here tonight. How much did Leo tell you?"

"That you are a type of Guardian Angel and he showed us how that came to be…" Pa said. Winnie looked and shot a glare like Leo could see her.

"Sorry, you had to see that. I guess Leo couldn't think of any other way to explain… So, what would you like to know?" Winnie asked, folding her arms across her chest. She sounded so cold. I don't understand. _Did we do something bad?_

"Why didn't you come to us?" The words started to come out faster than I could catch them. "Why did you not let us know that you were still alive? Why did you ask for the other Angels to assign someone else to watch out for us and not yourself? Why?"

"Because… This is job I have now. This destiny. This purpose. It leaves no room for distraction. If I were to be your Whitelighter things would be too personal and it needs to stay professional. For example, as you may or may not know, Whitelighters aren't just given one person or family to take charge of but hundreds. If I were to latch myself onto you it could interfere with taking care of my other charges. That just won't do. So, cutting myself off from all of you was the best way to go about it."

I could practically feel my jaw drop! She said this as if it were no big deal! Like this was the same as saying hello to someone on the street! Completely unfeeling!

"So, you never even check in to see if something was up with us?" Miles asked.

"Oh, I do get an update from the Whitelighter in charge of you from time to time but I keep it strictly at that."

"Apparently that person doesn't do it enough since you didn't even know we'd be here." Miles mutter under his breath.

"Miles…" Ma hissed under her breath.

Winnie looked annoyed. "Yes, I'm still grilling her about that. If she had told me we could havfe avoided this whole emotional scene all together. Oh, well."

"'Oh, well'? That's what you have to say to this? For god's sake you don't even seem the least bit happy to even see us?"

"Jesse, calm down." Pa warned.

"I can't afford to." Winnie said, her words cutting like ice. "A Whitelighter's powers are channeled through emotions. I can't afford for them to ran ragged with no control. Now… As this conversation seems to be turning heated I believe I should take my leave now. I will send your Whitelighter down to meet you shortly." Winnie suddenly was engulfed in light.

"Winnie! Wait!"

She was gone.


End file.
